This disclosure relates to methods for reconstructing portions of capsular ligaments of glenohumeral joints.
Normal joint kinematics are achieved through balanced soft tissues that surround the articulating bones of a joint. An unstable joint occurs if there is significant disruption of the articulating bones or the surrounding soft tissues. For example, rotator cuff tears may be accompanied by underlying capsular ligament tears that ultimately result in instability of the glenohumeral joint. This instability can cause pain, dysfunction, accelerated bone loss, soft tissue tears, premature arthritis, etc. When the rotator cuff is repaired, and the repair is only partial (for example, leaving a residual defect) or non-anatomical (for example, medialized), the repaired tendon must function as both a tendon and a ligament given the unique normal relationship between the tendon and underlying ligamentous capsule.